Food Items in the Style of Tony Stark
by Jiwa
Summary: "The guy was blind, and they had definitely never met before... Which means the guy had no idea that he was speaking with the genius, billionaire, playboy Tony Stark, also known as the owner of Stark Industries and most recently, Merchant of Death." - The story starts Pre-Iron Man & Pre-Daredevil.
1. Coffee

**A/N:** I couldn't help myself.

I don't normally write short fics like this, but I thought I'd give it a go. This will eventually be a series.

* * *

 **Coffee**

Tony Stark isn't having a good day.

Pepper dragged him to New York to handle some Stark Industries business. He hadn't slept for 25 hours, but he wasn't about to tell her. His protesting was useless, and he ended up sitting in an incredibly boring board meeting for hours.

It's nearing dinnertime, and he manages to escape from Pepper's clutches without her noticing. There was already too much paper work for the day, so he decides he definitely deserves some time off. He tells Happy to keep an eye on Pepper and then takes one of his most non-descriptive cars and just lets the combined effect of the humming motor and the endless road distract him. Before he knows it, he finds himself near Hell's Kitchen, and in desperate need of coffee.

He parks near one of the infinite number of Starbucks shops in the area and makes sure his sunglasses are masking most of his eyes, hoping nobody will recognise him. He enters the coffee shop and asks for the biggest, most caffeine filled thing they have.

Of course, that's when his phone rings. It's Pepper.

"Mr. Stark," Pepper starts, her voice icy.

"Pepper," he answers like nothing is wrong and hands the barista the money to pay for the ridiculously expensive cup of coffee. "How are you?"

"You promised," Pepper warns.

"I know, I know. I'll be there later, I'm just out for a coffee, okay?" he sighs, feeling his eyes are going to close on their own accord any second now. "Give me an hour."

"Fine." She she answers and hangs up.

Tony stares at the phone in his hands. One of the coffee shop workers hands him his huge ass coffee, so he takes it and heads out. He's looking down as he exits the shop and has managed to put his phone back in his pocket, when he walks into something hard.

He spills the coffee on one of his favourite suits. It burns.

"SHIT!" Tony yelps, trying to keep the hot beverage from seeping into his skin by dabbling it with a napkin. "What are you, blind!?" He looks up to rip a new one for the guy, when his eyes finally register what he's looking at.

A handsome stranger is staring down at him. Brown hair, rising hairline, slight stubble around his chin and top of his lip. Well defined, fit body hidden under a cheap, but well fitting suit. Tony would focus more on the handsome part, if if wasn't for the fact that the guy was wearing darkened, oval shaped glasses and holding a very distinct cane in his right hand.

"Yes, I am," the man replies with a frown. "Are you okay?"

"Shit."

Tony knows he probably looks like a deer in headlights, so for a moment he's glad the guy is blind. Then he feels a prickle of guilt for thinking it, and brushes it away as quickly as it had come.

"I'm okay. The suit's ruined though," he says mournfully as he looks down at the coffee stained suit and the white shirt, his anger fading fast.

"I'm sorry..." the man starts to say, but Tony interrupts him.

"Fuck no!" he says. And shuts his mouth, starting again. He feels the beginning of a headache building between his eyes. "I mean, sure, it's partly your fault, but I can hardly blame you since I wasn't really looking where I was going."

The man's mouth forms a beautiful crooked smile.

Damn.

Tony can't help himself. He stares.

"Uh, I mean," Tony says as he tries to get his mind out of the gutter and somehow turn the trainwreck of the conversation into something productive. "Since it's also partly your fault, you could offer me a coffee, you know."

The hot guy raises his eyebrows.

Tony can't not say it. "Or dinner."

"I would like to know your name, first," the man says.

His amused answer makes Tony pause. The guy was blind, and they had definitely never met before... Which means the guy had no idea that he was speaking with the genius, billionaire, playboy Tony Stark, also known as the owner of Stark Industries and most recently, Merchant of Death.

"Tony," he says and smiles, genuinely, for the first time that day.

"Matt Murdock," the guy answers and smiles too. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

They end up going for a coffee, and Tony lets Matt pay for his, as a replacement for the one he spilled. Matt was in fact on his way to get coffee himself, he tells Tony and is clearly hinting he isn't in a hurry to go anywhere.

They talk, and Tony learns that Matt is studying to be a lawyer and has just started working as an intern for one of the bigger companies. However, his dream is to start his own law firm with his childhood friend, Foggy.

"That's interesting," Tony says, his eyebrows rising, and is surprised to realise he's not lying. "You don't want to work for the big guys? Or aren't they prepared to take you in?"

"We want to be able to pick our own clients," Matt says. It's a simple, yet good explanation.

"Cool," Tony says. He's very aware that he's back to staring again, as Matt's mouth forms a smile. "That's... very ambitious."

Matt asks Tony what he does for a living.

"Eh, I guess I'm sort of a businessman," he says, waving his hand. "It's really all very boring, I couldn't possible bore you with that stuff. Tell me more about you. Do you have hobbies? Family? Love interest? I'd like to make very clear, I am in fact hitting on you."

Matt smirks. "Yes, no, no and I might be blind, but I'm not stupid."

"Excellent." Tony takes a sip of his coffee. "I would say, my place or yours, but... I'm just visiting."

Matt laughs.

"What?" Tony asks, his nose scrunching up.

"Usually I would make you buy me dinner first," Matt says. His mouth is doing that thing again, making it hard for Tony to concentrate. "But since I already owe you for the suit... Let's go to mine."

He sends a text to Pepper before turning off his phone.

 _Sorry. See you tomorrow._

 _xx_


	2. Waffles

**A/N:** For the purposes of this story, the start of Iron Man happens just before the start of the Daredevil TV series.

* * *

Tony stays for a while, after. (They absolutely do not cuddle.)

Matt gives him his number.

As Tony's texting Happy to pick him up, he glances at Matt, who's laying on the silk sheets, looking completely debauched and _beautiful_ and Tony feels something warm stirring inside his chest, causing his cheeks to flush. Maybe he's coming up with something. He quickly looks down at the phone.

"I have business abroad, it'll probably take a bit over a week," he says absently. "I'll call you." He's so used to saying the phrase that it feels weird to actually mean it.

Matt nods. "Have a safe trip."

Pepper calls him and Tony leaves without a goodbye.

* * *

Funny how things just happen.

Tony is held captive by the terrorists and tortured into fake submission until he promises to build them weapons of mass destruction. He wonders if he'll ever see Pepper again. Or Happy. But most of all, he thinks about Matt Murdock.

Tony promised to call him.

It's been three months.

As Tony walks the desert and feels like his body might never feel cool again, the only thing keeping him standing is the thought that he wants to call Matt Murdock and let him know Tony is in fact not avoiding him, but has been kidnapped by terrorists. He knows it's ridiculous and he should be more scared for his life (he is), but that solitary thought keeps him going until Rhodey arrives on his chopper like a white knight. Hah. White...

He might be just a little delirious as they catch up to him and airlift him to the nearest hospital.

When Tony comes to, the first thing he notices is Rhodey handing him a cellphone.

"Huh?" he asks groggily, and regrets it instantly, as it starts a coughing fit.

Rhodey hands him some water. "Careful," his best friends instructs him,.

Tony shoots him a half-hearted glare. "Why'd you hand me your phone?"

"You kept asking for it. Said you had to make a call," Rhodey says, now confused. "But you weren't exactly in shape to tell me who you wanted to reach."

Tony looks at the phone in his hand. He's already dialed the long ago memorised number and his thumb is hovering over the call button, when he realises he can't in fact tell Matt the truth, because the moment he lands on US soil the press will be all over Tony Stark and his kidnapping. And there goes his secret identity as a normal person. As the guy said it himself, Matt might be blind, but he isn't stupid.

His finger itches, so he throws the damn phone away and it hits the wall with a loud crack, and shatters to pieces.

"Tony," Rhodey says. His voice is doing that thing again. Like it does when JARVIS snitches on him and tells Rhodey Tony's been in his lab for two weeks and hasn't eaten.

Tony glances at the mess and shrugs. "I'll build you a better one."

Rhodey isn't impressed.

* * *

Funny. How. Things. Just. Happen.

While trying to work out things between Stark Industries, Obadiah, and building Mark II, Tony manages to think surprisingly little about the phone number etched into his memory.

Then he's at the press conference, throws away the cards with a pre-planned speech printed on them, and decides he really doesn't give a fuck anymore. Secret identities are so 50's anyway.

"I am Iron Man."

That is also the moment he decides he should tell Matt the truth. He ditches the press and takes Happy's car, leaving behind a very angry Pepper and one equally baffled Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

On the way he figures he should probably call ahead, as it's improbable Matt will be at his apartment in the middle of the day. But then he has a better idea.

"JARVIS, buddy," he says, "Give me the whereabouts of one Matt Murdock."

JARVIS is silent, but only for a moment. "Certainly, sir."

Tony is sure he can detect a certain smugness in the AI's voice, as impossible as it should be.

* * *

JARVIS informs him that Matt has just opened his own law firm. Nelson and Murdock, Attorneys at Law.

Tony hesitates only a moment, before driving to Hell's Kitchen, parking a couple of blocks away and donning his sunglasses in an effort not to be recognised. Which, he thinks back, was a futile move, since his face has just been plastered all over the news in the past few hours.

Tony manages to enter the building with only a few people at his heels and fortunately no paparazzi, at least yet. Most of them stop at the door, probably realising they're not big enough fans to stalk someone into a building, however famous that person might be.

Tony glances at the sign next to the door to make sure he's got the right office, and doesn't bother knocking.

There's a woman and a man drinking coffee and discussing something next to a desk. The woman has a slim figure and strawberry blonde hair, and according to JARVIS, she is the office secretary, Karen Page. The round-faced man with the dark blonde hair is easily identified as Franklin "Foggy" Nelson.

They both freeze in place as Tony walks in. He closes the door and takes off his glasses, causing Nelson to spray his coffee all over the room in surprise.

Tony raises an eyebrow and turns to the woman. "I'm looking for Matt Murdock."

Page looks unsure if she should be excited or scared. "D-do you have an appointment?"

"That's Tony Stark!" Nelson whisper-shouts, "Don't you think I would have mentioned if _the_ Tony Stark had an appointment with us?!"

Tony gives them his most disarming smile usually preserved for the press, while on the inside he feels tendrils of panic making their way up his throat. "This is kind of a surprise visit."

"Matt is out right now, Mr. Stark...?" Page says, sounding unsure if she's imagining the newly appointed superhero standing in the room, while still trying to remain professional, "I'm sure he'll be back soon, can I get you anything in the meanwhile? Coffee perhaps?"

Tony shifts his weight, wondering if he should stay, or scatter away while he still can. He honestly has no idea what kind of reaction he should expect from Matt. He glances at the coffee maker in the corner of the room and his nose crunches up in disgust. He's seen one of those before, they're shoddy and make horrible coffee. Which reminds Tony that he should totally invent a coffee maker.

"No thanks." Tony glances at Nelson, whose expression is flickering between admiration and annoyance, and then at Page, who seems to be furiously writing a text message, and makes a hasty decision. "Maybe I should just-" he starts, but trails off as he hears footsteps just outside the door behind him.

The door opens, and Tony turns around.

Nobody should be able to look so fucking beautiful while they might be angry at Tony. It's just not fair. Not fair at all.

Matt is frowning, and for a moment it seems like he's looking straight at Tony, until he moves his head left and the moment is broken.

"Matt!" Nelson exclaims, and Tony is immediately starting to feel like this was a bad idea. He should've just called. Now Matt is going to hear this from his friends instead of Tony. "There's someone here to see you!"

"Can we take this to somewhere more private?" Tony butts in before Nelson can reveal anything more.

Matt tilts his head. "Tony." It isn't a question.

Tony swallows. "Hi."

Matt nods and walks towards the office, "We can take the office, if that is all right with Foggy?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Nelson says, and he's visibly bursting to ask questions.

Tony quickly saunters past them and follows Matt to the room, closing the thin door behind him.

Matt sits down on the desk. "You didn't call."

Tony flinches. "There was a... situation."

Matt raises one of his beautiful eyebrows. Shit, Tony is so far gone. "For four months?"

"Well," Tony says, "It might have been several situations at once."

"And now you're back," Matt says, crossing his arms. "What do you want?"

Tony feels tempted to tap his arc reactor, since it feels like it might be malfunctioning. "I..." he begins, "Look, there's something I should probably tell you."

Matt tilts his head. "What is it?"

Tony fingers the collar on his suit, "When we met, I didn't tell you my last name."

A shadow of a crooked smile appears on Matt's lips. "I noticed."

"There was a reason for that," Tony says, "I'm... kinda famous."

"Oh?" Another tilt of an eyebrow.

"Stark," Tony continues, avoiding looking at Matt's face, and waits for the explosion. "My last name is Stark."

There is a silence, so Tony raises his gaze and he sees that Matt is smiling at something.

"That wasn't so hard, now, was it?" Matt grins.

"Huh?" Tony says intelligently, feeling like his brain might be shutting down.

"Did you honestly think I didn't know?" Matt asks, "How did you think I recognised your voice earlier?"

Tony thinks about it, and his mouth opens. "Do you mean...?"

"I've known who you were since you spilled that coffee all over yourself," Matt says. "I was just waiting for you to come around and tell me."

He's not angry?

"You're not angry?" Tony repeats out loud.

"Not about that," Matt says, and his mouth pulls into a thin line, his brow furrowing, "You should have called me when you came back."

Oh. That meant Matt knew about Afganistan. And probably about Iron Man.

"Were you worried about little ol' me?" Tony jokes, "I'll let you know, I'm in perfect health." He wiggles his eyebrows for the effect, although he knows it's lost on Matt.

Matt frowns. "You were kidnapped by terrorists, Tony," he says and takes a deep breath. "Of course I was worried."

Tony feels a little tingle of something inside his chest, and takes a step forward. "Right," he says and licks his lips.

Matt's head turns, and there it is again, like Matt's staring straight at Tony. Must be the footsteps.

"Do you forgive me, then?" Tony asks, taking another tentative step. "For not calling."

Matt ducks his head, and a piece of his hair falls down on his forehead. "Maybe," he says, the corners of his mouth curving into a smirk.

"Maybe?" Tony grins, taking one last step to close the distance between them, "Maybe...I should make it up to you, somehow."

"I like waffles for breakfast."

Tony freezes in place, inches from Matt's face. "Huh?"

"I like waffles. For breakfast," Matt repeats, his grin widening.

Tony tilts his head. "For breakfast?"

"For breakfast."

It takes Tony a while to get it, but when he does, his eyes widen in realization. " _Oh_."

Tony practically drags Matt out of the office and past Matt's two confused friends.

"Cancel my appointments," Matt says to the pair. "I won't be available until tomorrow."

Tony would have laughed at their baffled faces, if his mind hadn't been focused on something else entirely.


End file.
